Evil
by azab
Summary: Law meets a demon one day after coming home from work, his mistake wasn't falling in love with it, it was accepting him in his home
1. Mistake

**I own nothing**

**A/N: Hello again I really need to kill those plot bunnies around my head so this story was born**

**Hehehe I am sorry but don't worry this story is written only for my amusement so it won't take other stories place, also it is complete and I will post a chapter each week**

**Oh yeah the POV is LAW so don't get confused, the whole story is written from his POV, and it has many errors, I apologize in advance **

* * *

Demons, I only thought they existed in book or legends, I never imagined that I would see one until I met that man

Who is that man? Well you will have to listen to the beginning to understand it

it all happened on that day, I was coming back from work and I had to stop at a coffee shop to buy some coffee, while waiting my phone rang and when I looked at the caller's id I saw that the number was unidentified, I picked it up thinking that it was penguin or Shachi that were calling but no one answered on the other end

I got annoyed and closed the phone, returning to my apartment I found a boy with black hair, brown eyes and freckles waiting at my door, he was carrying something in his hands and he laughed when he spotted me

"Excuse me but is this the house of Trafalgar Law?" said that person, looking at the thing he was holding I couldn't see what it was exactly and I nodded to him trying to figure what was in his hands

"My name is Alex and I was told to stay with you" said Alex who wasn't actu... No I shouldn't ruin the fun for you now you will have to listen to the whole story to find out

"Sorry sir but I don't know any Alex and I don't let strangers stay with me" said I as I opened the door to go in but then I was stopped by a hand and I looked to the man's face, a mistake I shouldn't have done

He looked hurt and sad; gripping my hand he took it to his chest and placed on his heart

"please let me stay with you, I don't know anyone else and I can't go back" I don't remember what madness took me to do it but I said "yes" in the end, I never knew that it was going to end the way it did nor did I see the evil in front of me, while I am not a saint myself I assure you that I am not like them or should I say him...


	2. Dream

**I own nothing **

**A/N: sorry for not posting the chapter sooner, but I had to do some preparations for my sister's surprise party****, don't forget to review please**

**and this chapter is rated M for sexual contact at the end, the other chapters won't have any other sexual stuff, but I will contain gore and blood**

* * *

it was three days after I accepted him into my apartment that I began to dream, those dreams showed me weird stuff but when I woke up I always forgot what were they about

Alex's presence always brought me a dread feeling when we ate meals together, most of my time was spend in the hospital but when I got home I always wished I didn't and it wasn't Alex's fault but the thing he always carried with him

at first I thought it was a child but after watching it not moving I suspected that it probably was a corpse or some kind of an item, thinking about it now it would have been better if it was, at least I wouldn't have ended where I was now but I guess I can't complain sense a big part of it was my greedy self's fault

two weeks later when I woke up from the creepy dream I found Alex standing at my bed looking down at me, my first reaction was to grasp something to protect myself with but when I looked at him again and saw the broken look on his face I realized he came to me for a reason but he wouldn't talk about it so I moved to my right and made space for him to join me on the bed, and that he did plus gluing himself to me

At first I found it annoying but then after a while when I thought he was a sleep it gave me a nice feeling of someone's warmth next to me, the only mistake I did was not looking at his eyes to confirm if he was a sleep or not because that guy never slept

when morning came I found myself alone in bed and late for work, searching for him I realized that I didn't know what he did when I wasn't in the apartment so I decided to take a day off to Waite for him, he came back at ten and he looked surprised when he saw me getting out of the shower

We stood there for hours looking at each other before he blushed and went to the room he stayed in, that was the first time I thought he was cute

We didn't talk at meals and he didn't ask me why I was home, I knew he wanted to but I wasn't about to answer him when he wasn't bothering even to ask for himself

That night when he came to sleep with me I noticed he was shivering so I checked his temperature but it was ordinary and when I asked him what was wrong with him he just replied that he was cold so I held him next to me

I woke up in the middle of that night only to find him sitting on my belly and kissing me, his mouth was open while it felt more like trying to eat me then kiss me and I admit that I was turned on by what was going on but I wanted to see where this was going so I faked sleep

he caressed my body and took my hand to his mouth then started to kiss it, after giving each finger a kiss he sucked at my fingers while he moved to sit on my growing erection, I knew he was aware that I was awake and since he didn't press the matter I continued my acting

it appeared to be real hard while he started to rub against me and when I couldn't take it anymore I opened my eyes only to find out it was all a dream and he was sleeping peacefully on my arm, I felt so frustrated cursing in my head like a mad man never noticing the smirk on his face


	3. Ace

**I own nothing**

**KittyCatt1036: yay! You are the first reviewer **** and yup Ace is evil, and yup he is Alex. And thank you dear**

**Guest.124: thank you for the review, and I am sorry to inform you dear that it gets creepier from now on, but don't worry it is only six chapters**

**denOden: I am glad you liked it, even though the pair is weird, and the story is creepy, I hope this update satisfy you and thank you dear for your review**

**A/N: the story will turn more creepier in the next chapter so if you want to quit, now is your time, also this story is complete and it is only six chapters length which means it will end in three more chapters, and this chapter maybe a little over the board**

**Another thing please don't forget to review**

* * *

Two months later after Alex moved in with me that I began to notice weird things, things began to disappear and new things appeared in their place, but I didn't give them much attention because I was too busy with sorting my feelings for the boy

And on a Wednesday afternoon all hell brook lose, in that day I decided to return home early, the sky was cloudy and the sun was half hidden making the day dim, when I reached the building a sick feeling crept up on me and I rushed to my flat

Opening the door I heard an inhuman cry that froze me into my spot, but then I thought of Alex and his bright fake smile gave me the courage I needed to enter the apartment, the voice was coming from my room and I hurried to it

When I entered the room I was feeling confident about facing anything but that feeling soon was erased as fear took over me, I wasn't someone you can scare easily but what was in front of me could have sent another person straight to the loony bin

there on the bed sat Alex crossed legged and bleeding with his back was facing me, and in front of him was the red cover of the thing he used to hide, but that scene was pale in compression to the thing on the ground, it was small and bloody, it didn't have a full shape but looked like a not complete infant and it was crying with a loud disgusting voice while it crawled to me

after a while I calmed myself since that thing was blind as it was clear from the way it kept hitting things in front of it while it was trying to reach me, I took the chance and moved quietly to the boy who was still on the bed and when my hand came into contact with him he fell and my heart stopped

the boy had fell on the bed with blood oozing out of his missing face, not just the skin but the whole face was gone like something eat the rest of the face with a huge spoon leaving only the back of the head, then I heard a voice, it was laughing, turning around I saw a ten years old kid, he was naked with only blood covering him, he was looking at me with amused eyes

"Hello~, my name is Ace" said the boy and I noted that the creature was gone

"If you are looking for the infant~ then don't tire yourself~ it is me! I grew up~ HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME!" he said in sing song tune and it sent a shiver down my spine but before I could ask him about Alex he continued

"yeah and if you are asking what happened to Alex" he stayed silent for a moment as if he was trying to think of what he wanted to say, but I knew it was a lie since he already knew what he wanted to say and then the look on his face turned to one of complete madness as he grinned and titled his head to the side, there was blood tickling from his mouth and on his pretty white teeth

"I AM ALEX TOO! Surprise! "

If you still want to hear the rest I will tell you that it is not as nice as it began but if you insist then be my guest, but don't tell me that I didn't warn you, because what comes next doesn't make sense not to me still and surly it won't for you

The rest of the day went with me sitting in the living room with Ace next to me eating some meat while he drank orange juice on the couch, when the clock's hand was at eleven he fell on my lap and slept

When I looked at him he resembled an angel and I realized then that I couldn't hurt him, so I took him to the room where Alex/he used to stay in and proceeded to clean up my room, I disposed of the body easily, guess being a surgeon became handy in that situation

When I finished all the work I turned around only to find him glaring at me, somehow watching him get angry made me feel satisfied and in turn made me smirk, but soon my smirk flattered as I saw him smile, then he moved next to me and asked to be carried back into his bed, he said the words so sweetly that I felt my stomach was going to empty itself out from the false act

I knew that I dug my own grave when I let him stay the first day so there was no reason for me to get rid of him now, and somehow I felt excited about the whole situation, playing with fire only hurt you but who said it wasn't fun


	4. Father

**I own nothing**

**Blueguacamole: I have no idea what to say, I never thought it was cute and now I feel really down because it was supposed to be creepy, guess I suck at writing horror eh? But I am glad you liked it dear, I hope this chapter is creepy enough-goes and mumbles in a corner "it was supposed to be creepy"- any way thank you dear, I really appreciate your support :)  
**

**A/N: ok it is Friday, which means another update to this story! Oh and two chapters left after this one! and don't forget to review:)**

* * *

Returning to the apartment the days afterwards were always weird. I knew my feeling towards _'Ace'_ was irrational, not just because he wasn't human, but because those feelings were based on a lie. The person I fell in love with was 'Alex' not 'Ace', but my Alex was a **lie**.

One day when I returned home, I smelled a gross smell coming from his room, and there was weird noises coming from the kitchen too, so I rushed to the kitchen and saw Ace sitting on the chair, his hands were red, and he was eating something that looked like raw meat. Then I noticed a trail of blood leading to his room and when I was about to track it, he finally decided to acknowledge my presence.

"I wouldn't go in there if I were you" his sentence ended with a smirk showing me his white gums, that were tainted with red from the blood coming out of the thing he was eating.

"Then it is unfortunate that you are not me" he shrugged and returned to his pervious task of eating, and I took that as my cue to go. Those days I felt the need to be wary of him, since I didn't know what he was, and he was capable of doing.

Entering the room I wished that I listened to what he said. Apparently Ace's favorite dish of the menu, was humans flesh, and the poor post officer was his dinner for tonight. Sighing I began to clean the room, and when I finished I noticed him leaning on the door frame looking at me with intensity that sent shivers down my spine. Then suddenly his face brightened and he came to me smiling, he stretched his hands up and said in a sweet voice.

"Give me a shower Law" if one was to look at him then he would have said he was an angel, all sweet and smiles, but the blood covered hands showed his true nature and destroyed his angelic image.

"Fine" I said picking him up. Again I thanked god for being a surgeon, because the shower was horrible, because of the many body parts that were stuck on the kid.

After the shower I went to cook myself dinner, and he said that he wanted cake, so we went to the convention store to buy some, and in the store we saw a child giggling happily with his father buying him some candy. I ignored them but Ace was stuck looking at them. I noticed the look he was giving them and I hoped that he won't make a big mess while eating them.

The next day when I returned home I didn't get supersized when I saw their bodies lying on the floor half eaten, but I was surprised by the tears in Ace's eyes. I never expected to see him cry, and when he noticed me, he rubbed his face and went into his room locking the door behind him. After cleaning the living room I went to his room since I had a spare key, and when I entered, I found him lying on the bed crying his heart out. I didn't ask him because I felt I was intruding on something that I shouldn't, and a part of me was happy to see him shed tears, since that meant that he wasn't something that could not feel, and when I was about to leave he stopped me.

"Wait" he said in a broken voice that made me turn around, and then I saw him looking at me with clear eyes, and for a second I forgot that he was evil.

"Stay, please" the second words were whispered, and I went back to him like a spell bounded fool. Siting next him I began to pet his head, while he turned to look at nothing.

"Law, what is a father?" he said breaking the silence. I took time to analyze the situation, and when I thought of a plan to get information out of him I answered him.

"I don't know, I never had one before, and neither did I became one" I said in monotone voice, thought I was nervous that he would find out what was I trying to do.

"What? You also don't have one?" I continued trying to get some answers, but I knew my plan had failed when he opened his mouth next.

"I know that you are trying to gain some information out me" he spoke in a tired voice, which made me laugh, and moments later he began to laugh with me, not that horrible evil laugh but a nice one, though it didn't suit his image since kids laughed more brightly, and his was somehow broken, but it **did** suit my Alex, and in that moment, I knew that I didn't love Ace, but I was still in love with Alex, and I was trying to find him in the creature in front of me.


	5. Demons

**I own nothing**

**A/N: ok here is chapter 5, last chapter remains. And I hope this chapter makes everything more easily to follow, and next chapter is the last one, so don't forget to drop a review**

**Also awesome news! It is: aeron4 is going to translate this story to Germen! I am so excited, I can fly, thank you dear aeron4, you really made me happy!**

**Ssspooky: I am glad you liked the story dear, and I hope this chapter is to your liking, it is longer **** hehehehe, also thank you for your review **

* * *

After few months of living together, everything went downhill more than it already was. Another creature came when I was sleeping one night, and I remember waking up in the middle of the night after hearing him scream. His screams were inhuman, and loud, but when I went out of my room to check, he looked human enough.

He had short blond hair, and blue eyes. Turning around, he glared at me as soon as I arrived into the living room. In the living room, I saw the walls were covered in black blood, and Ace was crouching next to the sofa holding his arms, where his hand was supposed to be. Rushing to his side, I took what was next to me, which was a vase and threw it at the other creature, but he dogged and laughed.

"I see he got you under his spell" mocked the blond, and I growled at him.

"No one got me under any spell, but to wake up and have two creatures in my house, is something I don't approve of. so you can take your leave willingly or unwillingly, it is you choice" the other creature looked thoughtful for a moment, then I heard a laugh from behind me. This time it was Ace who laughed, and when I turned around his hand had had already regenerated.

"Yo...you can't be serious" he said between laughter, and when he calmed down he continued.

"Do you know who are you taking to, it is his highness's guard dog, Sabo the Navy" taking the information into my brain, I stayed silent as I watched the two creatures glare at each other. Then the Sabo creature smiled and said:

"So it was true, you really had quit you position Ace the Amber "stated Sabo, then he began to laugh. When he quieted down, he looked kind of sad as he spoke his next words.

"I never wanted it to end like this brother, but you are summoned to the high counsel tomorrow" then Sabo turned around, and walked out from the door.

"Brother?" I asked shocked, and Ace looked sourly at me. When I regained my composure, I got up and carried him. He pouted, but let me do as I pleased. I took him to the bathroom, and gave him a shower, then I dressed him, and took him to bed, and when I closed the lights he spoke again.

"You are taking everything quite calmly" I smirked and started to laugh. He growled to threaten me, but I wasn't effected.

"Go to sleep Amber, tomorrow you have a big day in front of you" I wasn't scared for him, since I knew he could take care of himself. And then his tune changed when he spoke again, and I cringed at his words.

"Oh you mean **we** have a long day tomorrow" I got annoyed, because I didn't like people telling me what to do or where to go. And when I closed my eyes I didn't think that when I open then again I will be in a completely different place.

* * *

When I opened my eyes next, I was in a cell bound by chains to a wall. I could see that that this cell wasn't underground, but on a high hill. I could also see a strange scene around me since the cell had only one wall and the rest were bars. The ground under me was half broken and I feared that it would break under me at any moment. Then I noticed that there was someone on the door, he looked like a teenage boy with a scar under his left eye, and he wore a red shirt and blue jeans.

"So you are red?" I asked sarcastically, and the boy looked shocked which made me sweep drop.

"How did you know?" he asked in awe, and I didn't have the heart to tell him that I was making fun of **them.**

"I am Luffy the crimson" he continued "I came here to thank you for taking care of my brother and to ask a favor from you" as he said the word brother, I got tense. I knew who he was talking about.

"Are you all here brothers or something?" I asked, since I knew this was my chance to find out some answers, but I never knew that I would find out the whole truth.

"You don't know?" he asked puzzled, and then he thought about something biting his lower lips. And after a few moments, he looked determined then he began to talk again.

"I'll tell you the whole thing, we are demons and now you are in the demon world" I wasn't surprised by that, since I knew Ace wasn't something good from the beginning

"Demons are born with two halves, good and bad, Ace was born with more good than the rest of the demons, and that made him hated by the rest of the demon" and here I laughed, I couldn't believe that Ace was in any way good, when he growled I quieted down, and he asked angrily.

"What is so funny about it!?" I shook my head, and asked him to continue since I knew that cutting him off will not give my answers.

"Fine! But if you laugh again I will leave" he said, annoyed then continued.

"a few years back, I had an accident and I was about to die, to save me Ace gave up all of his good side to me and then despaired from the kingdom" he finished, and I felt guilty for laughing at the kid.

"So now, you have all of Ace's good side"

"Yes"

"Can you give it back to him?"

"No, if I do that I will die"

"I really don't care if you die or not"

"I know, but Ace cares" I thought about his answer for a moment, and then I asked again.

"Why are you all brothers? And how you are born?" I asked him remembering Ace question about his father.

"We are each born from our parents, like humans and all demons are one family"

"So you are more like cousins" I asked, but he shook his head.

"We are not like humans, it is complicated and I can't explain it well"

"It is ok, I never expected you to do so" I said, and he got angry but let it slide.

"What favor you want me to do?" I asked changing the subject, and he looked puzzled, then he remembered what he came here for. He wasn't a smart demon that I could see so, on my own.

"I want you to..."


	6. Conclusion

**I own nothing**

**A/N: The last chapter of evil, and thank you to all those who read and continued to read this story till the end. Hope you enjoy this chapter and don't forget to tell me you opinion, and don't forget to review**

* * *

"What favor you want me to do?" I asked and he looked puzzled, then he remembered what he came here for and smiled. He wasn't a smart demon I could see that on my own.

"I want you to..."

* * *

_"I want you to save Ace"_

Walking on some floating stones I looked down and I couldn't see the end, the place was creepy and the road we took to go to the castle where they were locking Ace was long. The demon was not tired but I felt that my leg was about to break, and after what it seemed like eternity we reached the castle. The castle was white and floating too, I wasn't surprised or impressed by it, but the boy/demon beside me stopped and looked at it with a frown.

"What is wrong" I asked not liking his sudden stop.

"I feel someone else's presence in the castle"

"Isn't it normal to guard your prisoners?"

"No" he answered bluntly and I signed.

'_I should have known that human logic doesn't apply to them'_ the demon then ran towards the castle, and I cursed running after him. Entering the castle we heard a loud noise coming from the basement, the demon boy ran again and I followed. When we reached the basement we saw a huge black door. Red started to unlock the door and I waited patiently for him, when he managed to open it, a long chain ran through him, and I watched in horror as the boy demon fell, and when I looked at the other end of the chain I saw Ace. Ace smiled evilly at me and dropped the chains.

"Don't give me that look, I didn't kill him" as he said those words, the chains in red began to moved and circled his body then they planted themselves in the ground, holding him in his place.

"Come on we will go to meet the king" informed Ace smirking and I had a bad feeling. I was stupid so I followed the demon; we left the castle then and saw a carriage waiting for us at the entrance. I was glad that I wouldn't have to walk but the headless horses didn't make me feel safe riding the carriage. After what seemed like thirty minutes we arrived at a huge red castle's gate, the carriage stopped at the door and we disembarked. Entering the red castle, I followed Ace to a big room where a demon looking like a man sat on a huge black chair.

"Hello father" greeted Ace as he bowed to the man who looked displeased; he had black hair and a big black mustache.

"Ace, why did you attack your brothers? and why did you disappear after committing that sin?" the man asked and I was amazed that he knew what just happened, both demons were ignoring me and there was no one else in the room beside us three.

"I want to be free father, I brought you a soul to grant me my freedom" he said and I blinked, he was talking about me.

"You can't make the deal unless he accepts on his own" said the king and then both of them turned to look at me; I looked at the king first and saw him frowning. Turning my attention to Ace I saw him smiling at me.

"Law, if you give your life to the king, my life will be speared but if you don't I will be killed" stated Ace smiling ever so sweetly. I could have said no, I could have saved my self but the thought of him dying because of me was unbearable so I gave my answer.

"I accept" I said looking at Ace then I repeated looking at the king

"I accept" the king's frown deepened and then I felt chains hold me, I looked at the ground and saw them sticking from it, and it reminded me of what happened to crimson.

"Law you are a foolish human" said Ace, and I turned to look at him.

"You sacrificed your life for someone who will never return your feelings, but don't worry I will remember you, for this year at least" and with a laugh, he left the room. That was the last time I saw Ace, because he never returned to the demon world afterwards and I am still a prisoner in it.

I serve the king as one of his guards now. a human who serves a demon, I brought this to my own, but If I was to return to the time, I will still select the same answer. My mistake wasn't in my answer; it was in the first time I let him stay with me.

**Fin**


End file.
